Another Life
by MegaNinjaCakes
Summary: One-Shot/ Regina goes to Emma's grave, having flashbacks. With the help of Motionless in White's Another Life lyrics.


_**A/N: Hey guys! I had to play out this idea, it needed to be done. This is all thanks to the new music video of Another Life by Motionless in White. The lyrics will be bolded and flashbacks in italics to differ the two. So please enjoy this fic.**_

Regina held the flowers in her hand, hesitantly walking to the freshly dug grave. It had been five days since the Savior had passed, five days since her lover had passed. Regina knew that their relationship was horrible, but she never thought it would've come to this.

**If I can't let you go will darkness divide?**_._

**For the fiction of love is the truth of our lies**

**We were playing for keeps, but we both knew the cost**

"_Dammit Emma! Can't you just for once- hear me out?!" Regina stood in the middle of her kitchen._

"_No! You always tell Henry what he can and can't do, I'm his parent too, Regina!"_

"_I wasn't the one who gave him up!" a hand collided with the brunette's cheek. Regina felt the sting as she looked at Emma. "Fuck you!" Regina growled as she vanished with a puff of purple smoke lingering in her place. The blonde sat down on the couch, shocked she had just slapped her girlfriend. It was the first time she had ever done that since outside of Regina's fathers crypt. Hot, guilty tears fell from her eyes as she put her head in her hands. She was just glad Henry wasn't home._

**Now the only way out's in your heart-shaped box**

_It was three days since Emma had struck Regina for the first time in their relationship. Regina walked down the stairs in the low lit room. She glanced around, looking at the chambers where she used to keep hearts. After the curse was lifted, she had returned everyone's heart back except for one. Her own. She walked over to the corner, putting her hands up using her magic before the slot opened up. She took out the now black heart into her hands. It was a gray when she last checked it, but now it was completely black again._

**But I hate that it seemed you were never enough**

**We were broken and bleeding but never gave up**

"_I love you so much Emma." Regina panted as she kissed the blonde with passion. Emma pulled away and smiled. Make-up sex was something they did very often._

"_I love you too Gina, more than you could ever imagine." the blonde spoke as she wrapped her arm around the sweaty brunette._

**And I hate that I made you the enemy**

**And I hate that your heart was the casualty**

_Regina withdrew her hand and held the organ in front of Emma. "Do you see this?! It's perfect! It's not black like mine is." the brunette pointed to the perfectly normal organ beating in her hand. Emma's eyes widened._

_ "Shut the fuck up, Regina. Is self-pity the only thing you know? Give it back!"_

_ "You get this back once you learn to stop bitching about something you know nothing about!" The blonde attempted to snatch the beating organ from the older woman. Regina conjured a fireball in her hand. "Watch yourself, Sherrif." she growled angrily._

**Now I hate that I need you**

Regina got to Emma's grave, kneeling down at the headstone. She was already crying, but seeing the name etched across the stone, hurt her beyond imagination.

**As we rest here alone like notes on a page**

_Regina focused on a piece of paper on the bed when she flipped the light on. She took it to see Emma's little chicken scratch._

_ Regina,_

_ I'm going to live with my parents for a while. This isn't working and we both know it. I need some time to myself, you're getting to be too much. Please don't contact me. I'll be back to collect a few things. _

_ -Emma_

_Regina's eyes started leaking salty tears onto the page as she ran her fingers over the words her lover had written._

**The finest to compose could not play our pain**

**With a candle through time I can still see your ghost**

Regina remembered these memories, her heart feeling heavy. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see no one there. She shivered as she pulled her coat tighter, focusing her attention on the grave. The older woman saw a flash of blond in the distance before snapping her head up to see nothing.

**But I can't close my eyes, for it**

**For it is there where you haunt me most**

**Where you haunt me most**

Regina felt another hand on the same shoulder as before. She glanced at her shoulder to once again see nobody or nothing there.

**I hate that it seemed you were never enough**

**We were broken and bleeding but never gave up**

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Regina rushed over to Emma as she held the chainsaw that buzzed off one of the branches on her apple tree._

"_Picking apples." she smirked before dropping the chainsaw._

"_You're out of your mind!"_

"_No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of." she spat before walking away "Your move."_

**And I hope that I sing through your memory**

**As we echo through time in the melody**

**Now I hate that I need you**

**And I hear you now when you said "it hurt**

**But it had to fall, fall apart to work"**

_Regina heard the mansion door open and shut. She ran to the landing of the staircase to see blonde locks. "Emma!" she gasped and ran downstairs trying to pull the blonde in for a hug. Emma pushed her away gently._

"_I'm just here to get my shit. Don't touch me."_

"_Emma, please. Don't do this. We can work through this."_

"_No Regina, it hurts but it has to fall apart to work."_

"_No, I won't let you leave me." Regina pleaded as she pushed herself on Emma, kissing her deeply. The blonde kissed her back, melting into her for a moment before pulling away._

"_I'm sorry.. I'll send Snow for my things." she spoke before leaving the brunette alone._

**As I see you now in what's left of me**

Regina let her tears fall as she just looked at the grave, still clutching the flowers. She couldn't believe that this was the Savior's fate.

**Is it too late to plead insanity?**

_Regina was in the kitchen, preparing an apple pie when she heard her phone._

_ "Hello?" she answers, not recognizing the number._

_ "Madame Mayor, I have some bad news. Miss Swan was in a car accident and she's not responding." Dr. Whale spoke over the phone. Regina's heart stopped as she dropped the phone, rushing out of the house and into her car._

_ "No, no, no." she whispered to herself as she drove to the hospital. Tears poured from her eyes as she walked into the hospital. Dr. Whale came out and looked at her, shaking his head at her. She tried to get past the doctor but he held her back as she cried._

**'Cause I hate that It seemed you were never enough**

**You were broken and bleeding in the name of love**

**And I hope that we meet in another life**

"_The Evil Queen still lives in side of me.."_

"_You're not her anymore, Regina."_

"_She will always be a part of me."_

**I hope that we meet in another life**

**I don't hate that I need you**

Regina looked at the grave and sighed, wiping her tears.

"I miss you so so much, Emma. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a bad girlfriend." tears fell from the brunette's eyes. "If I could redo everything again, believe me… I would because Emma, this is my fault. I fell in love with you when you cut down a piece of my apple tree. You made me realize that I needed you to save me. And you did." she smiled through tears.

**I don't hate that I need you**

"I love you Emma Swan. I love you." she took a breath as she laid the flowers down. She stood up to take one last look at the grave.

**I don't hate that I need you**

Regina got into her car, starting the ignition. She glanced in her rear view mirror and she could've sworn she saw the blonde standing waving from her grave.

_**The End.**_


End file.
